


Your Healing

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Wendigo Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: After a month as the wendigo's mate, Rhys finally feels comfortable enough to be just a little more intimate.





	Your Healing

“Please,” Rhys sobbed, cradling Cyrus in his arms. His young child was frail and pale, coughing harshly and moaning in Rhys’ arms. He held him close. The ground cold and unforgiving as they knelt in front of the forest spirit, the wendigo, monstrous and malevolent. The omega hugged his dying child in his arm. “We can’t get any food and he isn’t getting better… Please, help him.”

The wendigo stood on two deer like legs that shifted into a human body. Large antlers grew from his head, some parts broken, others caked with blood. Rhys’ village had grown up with tales about this beast. Do not anger it and do not talk to it or ask it for favors, lest it steal your soul, but Rhys was desperate.

The beast crouched down, his different colored eyes boring into Rhys’ through the gnarled scar arching over his face. “You mean they ostracized you.” It was the first words he’d spoken and they tore Rhys open bare.

He looked at the wendigo, its knowledge and understanding deeper than a tree’s roots. “Please,” Rhys whispered, tears slipping down his face. “He’s all I’ve ever done right and I couldn’t even do that right.”

“Would you give your life for his?” The beast asked.

“Yes,” Rhys said instantly. “I’d give anything to keep him in my life!”

“Then I’ll do it. And you’ll be my bride.”

Rhys looked up, shocked. “Your bride?” He frowned, hugging Cyrus close, protectively. “I’ll get to keep him right? I marry you and he lives with us.”

The wendigo smirked. “Of course.”

* * *

Rhys remembered that day vividly. It had only been a month ago, but he remembered it and the kindness Jack had shown him there after. He’d healed Cyrus right away when their agreement was sealed. The joy of having his son back filled his heart so that he’d cried as he kissed all his child’s face. He thanked Jack over and over again in those moments, holding Cyrus close as he regained consciousness.

The transition wasn’t too rough either, it was easy and fun being the wife to a Wendigo. The magical world around them was beautiful and mysterious, providing constant new experiences for Cyrus and Rhys to share. Jack was patient through it all, explaining things and he enjoyed Cyrus’ innocence.

Rhys smiled as washed clothes in the river just a little ways from the small earthen cabin Jack lived in. Cyrus was napping and would be for a while yet, giving Rhys plenty of time to get the laundry taken care of without worry. He loved his life, even if _things_ with Jack were a little slower. It was hard for the omega to be physical so quickly and he was extremely grateful the beast was even more patient with this, telling the omega to take his time, since they had forever to have sex. It had taken the pressure off Rhys immensely and let him get to know Jack.

Rhys flushed as he scrubbed a shirt under the cold water. There were only a few intimate things Jack demanded regularly and would not relent on. The wendigo would always kiss Rhys or holding him close or take his hand. It always brought a flush to Rhys’ cheeks and a smile to his lips he couldn’t hide. And didn’t want to. Life with Jack was wonderful. The gentleness he showed Rhys and Cyrus were so unlike his natural instincts, it touched Rhys.

The hairs on the back of his neck stiffened and he stopped what he was doing and looked around. The large, toned wendigo crouched behind him, watching him. He was very much how one would describe a monster, teeth and nails sharper than metal, and a temper to rival a storm. Yet, this beast was kinder than any of the inhabitants of his old village.

Rhys felt his cheeks heat. “Oh,” he smiled warmly. “When did you get here?”

“You felt me a lot quicker than usual. Either the magic of the woods is finally getting to you or you were already thinking of me.” He watched Rhys closely, eyes narrowing on the fresh flush at his cheeks. He smirked. “You were thinking of me? Was it fondly?”

The omega laughed. “What else would it be? You’ve done nothing, _but_ be kind and generous to us. I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done!”

Nodding, Jack moved to the edge of the bank where Rhys sat in the water, staring at the work Rhys was doing. He grimaced. “You’re washing my clothes.”

Giggling, Rhys nodded, resting a sympathetic hand on Jack’s knee. “Yes, they needed washed. I already patched the holes.”

A horrible, guttural wine came from the monster.

Laughing, Rhys pulled them up from the water and showed the thick yellow sweater to him. He took it gingerly and looked it over. There were patches of a darker yellow and brown. He draped it over his knee and ran a finger over each patch, transfixed. Rhys began to worry he’d overstepped, but then Jack smiled and he gave the sweater back.

As he went back to washing, Jack picked him up at the waist, making Rhys squeak in surprise. The creature splashed down into the water, sitting where Rhys had been and set the omega on his lap. His strong arms held Rhys close, but let him do the laundry freely.

Rhys smiled wide. He loved sitting in Jack’s large lap and loved leaning against him. Jack’s head rested on Rhys’ shoulders, moving with him as needed. The wendigo was always so warm and that didn’t stop in the water. Rhys sighed happily into Jack, draping the fully washed sweater onto the line that stretched across the creek.

Jack tightened his grip. “You are happy.”

Rhys nodded. “Very happy. I love my life with you.” He was emboldened by their closeness and the warmth. He turned and kissed Jack tenderly. The beast held Rhys head delicately, kissing him back. They did this for a long while, enjoying each other, and in that time _things_ in Jack’s lap began to move and grow.

“I apologize,” Jack said.

Rhys bit his lip and shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” He giggled. “It’s nice to know you’re attracted to me…”

The wendigo grunted harshly. “Why wouldn’t I be? You are gorgeous and sexy as hell. Pretty as the moon on a clear night.”

Rhys had to look away from Jack, not used to such compliments. He hands twisted together in his lap.

Jack took one and brought it to his face where he rubbed against it. “You are my bride. My mate. I am only for you.”

Rhys smiled wide and looked into Jack’s ancient eyes. “And I you.” And then he ground himself over Jack’s cock.

The wendigo hissed, pulling Rhys close and digging his head into Rhys’ neck. Rhys continued, elated at the intense response Jack had. He pulled Rhys into a deep kiss. “Are you sure?”

“Not… Not all the way, but… But I think I’m ready to start… something?”

“I know what we can do.” He slid them onto the bank, his long legs still in the water. They removed Rhys’ bottoms and he sat back on Jack’s lap, thighs cushioning Jack’s cock. It was huge and thick between Rhys’ legs, black and ribbed. Jack curled around Rhys, dipping his head to his bond site and dragging his tongue over it.

Rhys moaned, leaning into Jack and opening up his neck to him. He hands wound back, around Jack’s neck, fingers gripping onto his coarse hair. The wendigo licked it again, his tongue flat and tapered across Rhys’ bond, sending wonderful sparks through his body. His back arched, mouth popping open while his lids grew heavy. His fingers pawed at Jack’s neck, cock leaking slick that dripped down Jack’s shaft. Rhys could feel thicker slick oozing from him and coating Jack’s fur covered lap.

Jack’s clawed hands gripped Rhys’ legs and rocked his dick between Rhys’ thighs, now wet with slick. “Mmm,” Jack hummed against Rhys’ jaw. “I love these thighs, so soft and creamy…” He held Rhys’ thighs together, claws digging, but never scratching. Rhys’ dick was small next to Jack’s. Pale, pink, and smooth, reaching no more than half of Jack’s width and length. Jack’s thumb rubbed over the small tip. “My pretty omega,” he whispered.

He rolled his hips, Jack’s cock sinking into the depths of Rhys’ thighs before popping up and rubbing against Rhys’ dick. Rhys wiggled in Jack’s lap, mewling and huffing. The beast kissed his neck, around the borders of his bond site, teasing him and driving him wild. He was a puddle in Jack’s lap, squirming and moaning, any movement sending him into spasms. A thick pool of slick drenched Jack’s lap and he loved it, loved how trusting the little omega was.

The Wendigo smoothed over Rhys’ cock, rubbing around the tip and over the head, just enough to drive him wild. Rhys could barely talk, only gurgled, pleased noises. He turned his head to Jack, wanting a kiss. Jack granted it, leaning in for Rhys to pull him close, arms holding him tight. The omega moaned loud and long, surprising the wendigo with his enthusiasm. Rhys was shy no longer, pawing and demanding. It was incredible.

The wendigo had smelled it on him the moment he’d gotten close the first time. A broken heart, soaked with betrayal and. It had clogged Jack’s nose and throat. He knew the pain reached further than his child, but Jack was patient. Rhys would tell him in time and when he finally did, the wrath that would fall on that village would be formidable and relentless. Until then, he would love his mate and the child and nurse them back to health. Already, both him and Cyrus had put on good weight from their cruel starvation.

His monstrous hands spread over Rhys’ stretched out stomach as Jack tended to him. He was still very thin, his ribs very visible, even with the weight he’d gained. Jack didn’t like it, but he would see them gain better weight later, for now, he was enjoying how sensitive Rhys was, any thrust or movement of his thumb and Rhys reacted so beautifully. Jack gripped his hips to thrust fully now, those soft, warm thighs pressing around him.

Rhys came, loud and hard, his body quivering and spasming. It was a beautiful sight and Jack only craved more of it. His cock still hit Rhys’, making the omega toss his head this way and that, squeezing his thighs tightly together.

The pressure was incredible. Jack rocked his hips harder and faster, overwhelmed by the feeling. Rhys cooed, pulling Jack into a kiss and biting the wendigo’s lip. Jack came suddenly and it surprised him. His seed squirted over those wonderful, silky thighs. It was a gorgeous sight, but more so, was the utterly please smile and look in Rhys’ eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
